A New Beginning
by Sam Carter O'Neill
Summary: There's a visitor from the future at the SGC seeking asylum, claiming to have connections to the SG1 but unable to verify them for sake of the future... is she really who she says she is? (my first fic) (SJ)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the idea of the places mentioned below!  
  
Stargate SG1: A New Beginning  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill, commanding officer of Sg1, hurried down the corridors of the SGC, headed to the 'gate room. The alarms were blaring.again. When he arrived at the large room, crowded with SGC personnel, he headed over to what appeared to be the center of everyone's attention..  
  
T.B.C. 


	2. Event Horizon

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or the idea of the places mentioned below!  
  
Stargate SG1: A New Beginning Chapter2: Event Horizon  
  
Teal'c, another member of Sg1, was following Doctor Janet Fraiser to the infirmary with an unfamiliar young woman in his arms.

Colonel O'Neill rushed over to them as the event horizon of the Stargate disappeared.

"What happened?" questioned the archaeologist of Jack's team- Doctor Daniel Jackson.

In response, O'Neill gave him an unsure shrug and a confused look. He motioned for Daniel to follow him as he walked out of the 'gate-room and into the infirmary. There lay the unconscious body of a woman in her mid- 20s with long and sloppy dirty-blonde hair. The two men went over to the Jaffa who had been standing several yards from the nurses and the doctor crowded around the woman.

"Hey," started the colonel, "what's going--?" He was interrupted by General Hammond's request for their presence in the briefing-room. Colonel O'Neill shrugged in annoyance; turned on his heels, and headed for the door.

"She came through the Stargate?" asked Daniel, taking the words from the colonel's mouth.

"Indeed she did, Daniel Jackson." Replied Teal'c, "she fell as she came through and I assisted Doctor Fraiser in taking her to the infirmary."

"But how?" Daniel thought out loud; again stealing the words from his commanding officer's mouth. "She had to have had the G.D.O. to open the iris."

"And with our luck it was Sg1's," mused the colonel; finally able to state his own thoughts. Now in the briefing room, he took a seat next to the final member of his team, Major Samantha Carter.

"Hiya, Carter," he greeted her. "You know what's goin' on?" he asked her.

"No, Sir," she responded docilely and with her usual bright smile. "I was working in my lab when the alarms went off. I went to look for you guys but then we were paged, so I came here."

"Well apparently some kid's come through the Stargate," Colonel O'Neill began to explain before they all rose to acknowledge the presence of their superior officer- General George Hammond.

General Hammond nodded and the team sat down.

"Well I assume you know of our 'visitor'," he said, "Or at least as much as I do." He sat down at the head of the table, took a deep breath, and began to explain. "She came through the Stargate at approximately 0900 hrs. She had the G.D.O. of you, Sg1."

Jack couldn't help but point a finger at Daniel. "See?!" he exclaimed, "I told you it'd be ours!" Then, noticing "the look" on General Hammond's face, he looked down at the table and said quietly, "Sorry, sir."

General Hammond only rolled his eyes—ah, the charm of Jack! "As I was saying," he said, exchanging a look with the commander of Sg1, "we believe, because she had your G.D.O. that she is from either the past or the future. What we don't know is why she's here. We'll just have to wait until-"

He was cut off by a young nurse entering the room, "Excuse me, General," she said, "but the traveler has regained consciousness."


	3. The Test

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters (except for Aisling), nor the places mentioned below!  
  
A/N: Much thanks for the reviews esp. to Alys who caught my mistake in this chapter!!! I've fixed some spacing issues so it'll be a LOT easier to read now! Lol,  
  
~*EllA  
  
Stargate SG1: A New Beginning Chapter3: The Test  
  
The team looked anxiously at General Hammond for instruction.  
  
"Come with me," he ordered. They all got up and proceeded to the infirmary with General Hammond and the nurse. When they reached the door of the infirmary, Dr. Fraiser looked up from her work and walked over to them.  
  
She sighed, "Well, this is Aisling. She tells us that she is from the future." She raised her eyebrows to the team and the General.  
  
The five nodded and Dr. Fraiser walked with them over to where the woman was laying.  
  
"Hello Aisling," General Hammond said, cautiously.  
  
A smile formed on the young woman's face when she saw the general and Sg1. "General Hammond?!" she exclaimed joyously, "it worked.I must have come to the correct time," she mused quietly.  
  
"So. where, or rather, when, exactly are you from?" questioned Dr. Jackson, raising an eyebrow in a fashion characteristic to Teal'c.  
  
"As you know, my name is Aisling," she responded. "I'm from here- Colorado.United States. Earth. and well, I'm from the future- 2024."  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Colonel O'Neill bluntly.  
  
"I calculated the time of a sun-flare-like you guys did when you went back to 1968 (except I did it on purpose), and I used your identification code to penetrate the iris." She explained.  
  
"Why did you come?" asked Major Carter.  
  
"Well it's a long story, but I've come because." she paused, "I-In the future, we're in a war- against the Goa'uld. I need somewhere to stay. for protection."  
  
They exchanged yet another look before General Hammond said, "Why here- now?"  
  
A sad look came over Aisling's face, "My husband, siblings, and.my parents were all killed in the most recent battle. I want to find a way to defeat them; I know all of you, and I know you can help me."  
  
"Ok hold on one second there," ordered Colonel O'Neill. "We don't know you."  
  
"Yes. You don't know me.yet. Give it two or three years." She said with a smile of sincerity. "I swear I'm not a spy or anything! Give me a Zatarc test; I'll do anything!"  
  
General Hammond nodded, "okay."  
  
The Tok'ra were there about two hours later, much to Jack's delight, and Aisling was set up to the machine.  
  
"Direct your vision here," instructed Anise, the Tok'ra who had come to help.  
  
Aisling stared into the red light as Anise asked her first question.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"My name is Aisling."  
  
"Could you be a bit more specific please?"  
  
"My name is Captain Aisling O'Neill Foley."  
  
Colonel O'Neill's jaw almost became part of the floor when he heard her name- her maiden name.  
  
I'm going to. another child. a new beginning? He thought.  
  
The questions that followed were all answered with ease: when/where are you from? How old are you? How exactly did you get here? Why did you come here? Are you an ally of the Goa'uld? Etc..  
  
When the questions were asked and answered, and the Tok'ra gone, they were all much happier and much more at ease (especially Colonel O'Neill). So Major Carter showed Aisling to her quarters.  
  
"Wow! It's so.cool- to be here- now," Aisling told "To know you all when you're young and.different from the people I know."  
  
" 'Different' in a good way?" asked Major Carter, the usual smile on her face.  
  
"Well- yes and no. You're just different people, and it's interesting to know them," slowly the smile disappeared from Aisling's face. "But. to know that when I go back. you all wont be there, and it'll be hard- very hard."  
  
Sam smiled reassuringly, "well you're here now. We'll worry about the future later."  
  
Aisling mirrored her smile, "that sounds like something you'd say."  
  
They hugged each other comfortingly.  
  
"Thanks for everything M-ajor.Carter, goodnight!"  
  
Sam either didn't seem to notice or chose to ignore Aisling's almost calling her 'Mom' and then almost calling her Major O'Neill, because she just smiled again and said, "goodnight, Aisling."  
  
Major Carter walked out of the room and then to the commissary to get some warm milk. She knew it was going to be hard to get to sleep. She knew she'd be tossing and turning- she didn't know how she felt- about Aisling being Colonel O'Neill's daughter. She turned around to head to her quarters and think, but there he was.  
  
"Hello, sir," she greeted him. "I thought you'd be asleep by now.considering it's..." she looked at her watch. "Wow- One thirty!"  
  
"Well, I can't sleep. All this daughter- this 'daughter-from-the-future' stuff is." he raised his eyebrows, "weird!"  
  
Major Carter laughed a little and glared down at the floor for a second.  
  
"I would imagine so." she said.  
  
*Awkward moment of silence*  
  
"Oh, sorry" he said as her noticed her yawn, "I don't mean to keep you awake."  
  
"No, really," she answered, "I wasn't going to get much sleep tonight anyway." She smiled.  
  
They sat down at a table.  
  
"I was just wondering," started Colonel O'Neill, "I know you were talking to Aisling earlier, and I was.erm.wondering if maybe you could tell me a little of what she said.?"  
  
Sam smiled, "Of course! Let's see. She said that it's 'interesting' knowing. the young versions of the people that she knows; well that she knew. She said it was going to be hard for her to go back because she doesn't really have anyone or anywhere, really, to go home to."  
  
"Oh," said Jack. He was looking for.simpler information- like who her husband was for starters.  
  
He smiled warmly, and put his hand on her shoulder as he got up, "G'nite, major."  
  
She winced slightly, and once he was out of earshot said, "Goodnight. sir." 


	4. Making Connections

A/N: Sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. Also, there's a little flaw in the years... for example, she's a captain and she's only eighteen! What's up with that! ... ok, again— SORRY! Heh… Oh and I may not update for another little while because I'm working on a Christmas fic (L.O.V.E. those! If you have any let me know!) Much love, EllA

Chapter 3: Making Connections

It was early- the clock on the night stand read 04:38am when Aisling woke. She took a shower and at 05:20 she was at the cafeteria eating her Fruit Loops. Then Jack came striding over— it was funny, he was her father, but yet not... well, not yet.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted her.

"Hi...Dad...?"

He nodded. He still wasn't sure whether he liked to be called "Dad" again or not, but he was willing to give it a try. "Look, " he started, "I know there are certain things that you can't tell me…but I was wondering— since, well, you know… maybe you could tell me a few things…?"

Aisling nodded (since there were about eleven Fruit Loops in her mouth).

"Okay, well, uh… I was wondering... when were you born? How old are you?"

"Well, I can't tell you the exact date, but I was born in 2006- I'm eighteen"

"Okay, now this is kinda awkward, but, uh, what was your mother like?"

Just then Sam walked towards their table.

Aisling looked up, "Oh, hi Sam!"

"Mornin' Carter!" came Jack's cheerful greeting.

Sam took a seat as Aisling continued, "Well, she's funny, beautiful, smart, and loving, to name a few of her many wonderful traits."

Sam didn't have to ask.

"How did I meet her" Jack was beginning to feel a little bit uncomfortable asking Aisling these questions in front of Carter—especially considering those… feelings he had for her.

Aisling thought for a minute, "can't tell you that one, sorry."

"Oh, right then. But, can you tell me," he thought for a moment. "What did you love best about her?"

"Well she was an incredible a person, I can't even begin to describe her... her kindness, gentleness… But I'd have to say, since I was a little girl, I always loved…" she looked into her bowl of colorful cereal, "her eyes."

Colonel O'Neill just, sort of, sat there…blankly. Well, more blankly than usual.

Even though she was listening, Sam pretended to be absorbed in a physics book she had in front of her.

"Hey," they heard Daniel say, "my turn!" Apparently none of them had taken notice that he had been sitting there.

"Does the rest of SG1 get as lucky as Jack here?" Daniel asked, grinning his trademark "just curious" grin. "I mean—" he made a trademark flustered hand gesture.

Aisling laughed "I don't know, Daniel. I think that's playing the rules a little. But… I will say that you all have nothing to worry about."

Colonel O'Neill was too lost in thought. He thought about something he hadn't really thought about until… about 19 seconds ago. _Who is her mother?_ He thought. S_omeone… loving, funny, smart, and beautiful... and who has lovely eyes…  
_

…_Lovely eyes_. He looked at Aisling. Her eyes were a deep, mezmerizing blue. They reminded him of… _Woah, wait a second—_

_- Loving: check,_

_- Funny: check, _

_- Smart: definitely a check,_

_- Beautiful: double check. _

_This is crazy! It's…Crap, no! It couldn't be… and yet...  
_

"Hey Aisling," he asked, interrupting a conversation. "Do I know..." he stopped and looked at the other people at the table. "Never mind."

Later on, Jack took a walk with Aisling on the surface.

"I was wondering," he asked her, " I feel really…"

"No, go on."

"Well- If I guess correctly who your mother is, will you tell me?"

Aisling nodded her agreement.

"Okay," he looked nervously at the ground. "I already know her, right?"

She nodded.

"She's really smart… and I mean, like, **really** smart…?"

"Yeah," Aisling giggled, "you could say that."

"And," he stopped walking and looked down into her eyes. "You... You have her eyes."

Aisling self- consciously closed her eyes for a brief second, "yes."

He turned away. "It's Carter, isn't it?"

His daughter was quiet, "You'll find a way."

Jack winced at the bright noon sun. "Does she know it yet?" he asked her.

"I don't think so." She blinked, "Though I almost called her 'Mom' yesterday." She laughed, "Good thing her rank starts with an m!"

A few minutes later, Aisling and her father turned to see Sam walking over to them. "Hey! I thought maybe you guys might want to go out to get some lunch," she said.

"Yes! Please?" said Aisling enthusiastically.

Jack found it some how difficult to even look at Sam, "I guess if General Hammond says it's okay…?"

Sam smiled, "yessir." She reached into the pocket of her BDUs. "He even gave me this," she smiled, holding up a credit card, "and a matching order to buy you some new clothes!"

"Ah, " started Jack, "about that… do I _have_ to come?"

Aisling smiled, "well, _COLONEL_, an order _is_ an order!"

"D'oh…"

A few hours later, after they had had lunch and had all gotten to know each other a bit better, the women were shopping, and Jack found himself near sleeping in a chair in the Citadel Crossing Mall.

Sam tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Hey Sir," she greeted him.

Jack got up and took his sunglasses off, "hey Carter"

"Aisling's trying on some clothes. She's torn between the white and the blue," she smiled good-naturedly. 

Jack looked at her seriously.

"What's wrong" she asked, the smile fading from her face.

He summoned all his nerve and swallowed his pride, "Look. S-Sam." he started, almost choking on the name. "Aisling is…" he struggled to find the words, when in fact there were only two: _our_ and _daughter_. "Er…I think that you need to know that—" he was cut off by Sam's cell phone ringing.

She looked deep into his eyes and then answered her phone, not breaking their eye contact. "Carter... Yeah, be right there," she hung up.

"Tell her to get the blue." said Jack, "It matches her eyes."


End file.
